Drakes on the Plain
Overview Summary #Take Koss to meet Wekehsa on the Floodplain of Mahnkelon. #Escort Wekehsa to his meeting place. #Defeat Lord Yama the Vengeful and his guards. #See Wekehsa for your reward. Obtained from :Mahzu in Rilohn Refuge Requirements :Koss must be in the party Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*Banana Scythe ::Dmg: 10-10 ::Two-handed Dialogue :"Ahai! Are you Sunspears? Don't be alarmed. I have no love for Varesh. But I am looking for a Sunspear myself. Do you happen to know Koss? I have a friend who's always telling stories about bailing Koss out of jams. Well, now it apears my friend, '''Wekehsa', has gotten himself into trouble and needs Koss's help. If you could relay a message I would appreciate it. Tell Koss that his old friend Wekehsa needs to meet him. He is somewhere in the Floodplain of Mahnkelon. Can you give Koss the message?"'' ::Accept "Well, if I do know someone named Koss, I will tell him. Wink, wink." ::Reject "Mmmm... jams." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Wekehsa) :"Koss! You have no idea how glad I am to see you and your friends. I'm in some trouble and I could really use your help." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Koss: "Something smells... like bananas. Wait a moment. What in the name of Lyssa are you carrying?" :Wekehsa: "Ah, yes... I... erm... intercepted a shipment of weapons bound for Vabbi. This shipment included a scythe made from gold and platinum shaped like... a banana." :Wekehsa: "Since it was packed in a produce crate, it even smells like one. A Vabbian lord had commissioned it for a small fortune, but it's taken me forever to find a buyer." :Wekehsa: "I'm supposed to meet my buyer out here, but now I fear the lord may be planning..." :Koss: "...to reclaim his property? At any cost? Typical, Wekehsa. And now I suppose you need our help to reach your buyer safely?" :Koss: "Very well, we'll help. But you're going to owe me a favor. A big favor! HUGE!" :Wekehsa: "Thank you, Koss. You won't regret this. Follow me. We're not that far away." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Koss: "What's gotten into those drakes? They aren't usually this aggressive." :Wekehsa: "They seemed to be drawn to the scythe. I wonder why? Do they hate bananas?" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Wekehsa: "All of these drakes can't be a coincidence. I've heard that Lord Yama the Vengeful is fond of employing unusual means to destroy his enemies. This must be his work." :Koss: "Lord Yama the Vengeful? Wekehsa, in the future, you might want to refrain from stealing things belonging to anyone with "the Vengeful" in their name." :Koss: "You should also add "the cruel" and "the bloody" to that list." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Koss: "These aren't Kournan drakes! These drakes aren't even from this continent!" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Koss: "Enough is enough! I have had it with these Balthazar-blasted drakes on this Balthazar-blasted plain!" Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Wekehsa: "Lord Yama! You're my buyer?" :Lord Yama the Vengeful: "Lord Yama the Vengeful, if you please! I've worked too hard for that title to to be known as just Lord Yama." :Lord Yama the Vengeful: "You didn't suspect that drakes are naturally attracted to the smell of bananas did you? If not for these Sunspears you'd be dead!" :Koss: "Do you just expect us to give you the scythe?" :Lord Yama the Vengeful: "No, Sunspear. I expect you to die!" Reward Dialogue :"That was certainly... interesting. Look, I owe you and Koss my life. If you ever need anything, you just let me know. Oh and... hey! Why don't you take the scythe as well. I'll never find a buyer for it. I mean, only a crazy person would fight with a banana. But a pointed stick... now that's a weapon." Walkthrough Start by having Koss in your party. Go outside Rilohn Refuge and talk to Wekehsa. After Koss and Wekehsa talk, follow Wekehsa, but make sure that he doesn't get too far ahead. You will encounter various types of drakes including; Irontooth Drakes, River Drakes, Lightning Drakes, Grand Drakes, Sand Drakes, and Obsidian Furnace Drakes. When you get to the quest marker, you will see Lord Yama and some Vabbian Guards. When they turn hostle, kill them (not very hard with a full party). Once they are dead, talk to Wekehsa for your reward. Because Wekehsa can be killed along the way, it's a good idea to clear the path of drakes before talking to Wekesha. Hug the wall and kill all drake patrols you see until you reach Lord Yama, then turn around and return to Wekehsa and talk to him. He'll proceed on his path conversing with Koss about the drakes and banana scythe despite the lack of drakes. You still have to fight Yama, but as stated above he's not too difficult. Notes *Even after the quest reward has been accepted and you have been given the scythe, Wekehsa can still be seen holding it. *Wekehsa remains an ally after the quest is complete, but will not follow the party. Trivia *The name of the quest and many of the lines said by Koss are references to the movie "Snakes on a Plane". *The Banana Scythe as well as part of the Reward Dialogue are references to the "Self Defense Against Fresh Fruit" (Watch on youtube) skit from Monty Python’s Flying Circus which was featured in the Monty Python's Flying Circus compilation "And Now For Something Completely Different". *The last two lines of Intermediate Dialogue 7 are references to a scene in the movie "Goldfinger". *The correction made by Lord Yama to be referred to as Lord Yama "The Vengeful" is a reference to the movie "Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery". *The Reject option when offered the quest is a reference to Weebl and Bob. Category:Nightfall quests